The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Generally, a mobile device keeps track of forbidden resources to use for mobile communication. In an example, a mobile device keeps track of a list of forbidden tracking areas. For example, the mobile device is not allowed to initiate establishment of communication service from a cell belonging to one of the forbidden tracking areas.